A Severus and Lily Story
by 29ratseno
Summary: 30 years after the war, Voldemort's back. Severus is resurrected to protect Harry Potter's daughter, Lily Potter. What happens to their lives after that? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters in the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The Resurrection of Severus Snape**

It has been 30 years since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world had 30 years of peace. Harry continued with his life, and set up his own family with Ginny Weasley. They had three children, James, Albus and Lily Potter. All three went to Hogwarts School of Wizardry. It had been 3 years since their youngest child, Lily, graduated.

However, the peace was short-lived. When Voldemort died, the Ministry had rounded up almost all of the deatheaters. Nonetheless, not all the deatheaters have been caught, and the remaining few have been trying for years and years to revive their most admired Lord Voldemort. 30 years later, they finally found the way. Because the Avada Kadavra curse had not been used on him, it was possible for them to use the darkest magic ever to raise him from his grave. They had combined his body with and what was left of his soul, using the Darkest Magic, and revived him. He was stronger than ever.

When Voldemort revived, he gathered the remaining supporters and recruited more new ones. Soon the peace of the Wizarding world was broken again. Many tried to fight the dark lord, and all failed. Once again, the wizard world was caught up in fear, distrust, and much blood has been shed.

It was obvious that the very first target of Voldemort would be the Potters. After all, Harry Potter was the one who finished him off 30 years ago. The family fled from their home and the parents put up all sorts of charms to protect the three children. However, the deatheaters and Lord Voldemort himself were so much stronger than before, it was not long before he sought them out himself and tried to kill them.

Young Lily Potter managed to escape with her brother Albus, bringing their gravely injured father into the Forbidden Forest, where it was hard for the deatheaters to find them. But it was not long before the deatheaters caught up on them, while Voldemort went after the other two Potters. Albus began his fight with them, bravely wanting to protect his little sister and father.

Harry was gravely injured, but he kept on walking, holding Lily's hand in his. "Where are you going daddy? You are badly injured, you shouldn't move so much!" Lily said, desperately trying to press onto the wounds with blood seeping into her father's shirt. "I need to get you safe; I need the help of an old friend." Harry said. Bewildered, Lily looked as her father bent down and picked something up from the grass. BOOM! One of the deatheaters casted a spell that nearly hit them. Lily took out her wand and started battling with them too, sending a string of spells towards them.

All these were oblivious to Harry. He was holding the resurrection stone, a look of determination on his face. "Please work," Harry whispered. He flipped the stone thrice, and muttered something in a foreign language. There was a heavy mist, and then a black figure appeared. A man stood in front of Harry, bewildered. He was dressed in all black, with a black cloak over his black clothes.

"Severus, the resurrection worked! I have researched for so long on how to fully resurrect a person to live. It appeared that the spell I cast on the stone really helped. But now, the stone is useless and have used up all its powers." Harry said, looking at the stone turning to dust.

"Harry Potter? Is that you?" Severus Snape, the black figured looked at Harry in confusion. Severus Snape had been dead during the war against Voldemort 30 years ago. In his memory, Harry was just a young teenager. And yet, standing before him was an adult Harry.

"Listen to me Severus, it has been 30 years since the defeat of Voldemort, but now he is back. He is back and he's hunting down my family. Please protect my daughter, bring her to Hogwarts, please protect Lily." Harry said and collapsed. Shocked, Severus caught him before he landed on the floor, and gently put him down.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily cried and ran to his side. "Listen to me Lily, Daddy has to go now, but you must live on no matter what. Promise me, Lily," Harry whispered. "No! Daddy please don't leave me, please don't go, there must be something we can do, some spell to heal you," Lily whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Let me try," Severus said, taking out his wand. "Vulnera Sanentur," he muttered, trying to heal the wounds. "It won't work, I've been poisoned." Harry said, and then, his eyes flicked from Severus to Lily, and then closed. "Daddy! Daddy! Noooo!" Lily cried, holding on to her father's lifeless form.

"Levicorpus!" screamed a deatheater. Severus blocked it and knocked him off with a spell of his own. "It is not safe here. We have to get to Hogwarts." He said to Lily, trying to get her away from her dead father. "We can't just leave him here, the deatheaters, they will torture his body even though he is dead." She sobbed. Severus's usual annoyance came back. "Oh alright, put him on my back," he snapped. With Harry on his back, Severus led the way from the Forbidden Forest to Hagrid's hut just outside the school.

After knocking desperately, Hagrid opened the door cautiously holding his umbrella. "Good lord! Is that you Snape?" he cried, open-eyed. "Yes it's me, long story, let us in first, would you?" Severus snapped. Hagrid then caught sight of Harry on his back, and young Lily still tearing slightly standing behind Severus. "Come in come in!" he exclaimed, opening the door wider.

"Hagrid! Daddy's dead, Voldemort poisoned him. He's dead!" Lily whispered, tears still flowing down her face. Hagrid looked as Severus gently put the body down. He looked as if he was going to cry as well, but held himself together for Lily's sake. "There there Lily, you've got to stop crying now. We will give him a grand burial when this is all over. Tell me, where is the rest of your family?" Hagrid said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Severus slipped out to put enchantments all over Hagrid's hut. "Mummy and James were still at the safe house when Dad took my hand and Albus hands and disapparated. Voldemort was there, they wouldn't have stood a chance. At the forbidden forest, Albus was fighting with deatheaters and I saw him fell off a cliff. I'm the only one left," Lily sobbed.

"Then we have to protect you well. Voldemort is obviously after every Potter. When the sun rises, we will bring you into Hogwarts, it is safe there. Headmaster McGonagall will take care of you." Hagrid said, hugging the young girl.

"I think it would be safe here for tonight. They would not be able to break the enchantments so easily," Severus said, emerging back into the hut. Quietly, he explained what Harry had done to resurrect him, and what he had said to him. He looked at Lily and said, "You may not know who I am, but…" "Oh I know all about you, Professor Snape, Dad told us all about how brave you were, acting like a traitor but was actually protecting him. My brother was named after you, Albus Severus Potter." Lily cut him off.

Severus was stunned. He and Harry had not exactly got along well Harry attended his classes at Hogwarts. In fact, he was almost certain that Harry loathed him. To know that Harry had actually told his children about him and even named his son after him, it was very shocking to him. "I am no longer a Professor at Hogwarts, you can just call me Severus." He replied.

Hagrid set Harry's body on his bed and covered him respectfully with a blanket. Lily snuggled close to the fire, wrapping herself in another blanket. She soon fell fast asleep in exhaustion. Hagrid and Severus sat awkwardly at the table, keeping watch for deatheaters. In the long hours of the night Hagrid filled him in on how the war had ended, with Harry defeating Voldemort, who was inevitably killed by his own wand which actually belonged to Harry. He then went on to tell him how Harry had gone on with his life, marrying Ginny Weasley and having three children. Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, had married each other and had two children of their own as well. Hagrid had kept a close friendship with the three best friends, but when word came that Voldemort revived, Harry told Hagrid that they are going to hide at a safehouse where no one knew. With no one knowing, no one could possibly betray them. However, Voldemort had managed to find them, being stronger than ever. The only way to kill him now, is to use the Avada Kedavra curse, after being revived by Dark Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Back at Hogwarts**

Time crawled past and finally it was morning. It was time to move the body and bring Lily to Hogwarts. Hagrid had already sent word to the school, and in the morning, when they stepped out of his hut, there were a dozen people ready to escort them to the school. Together, with Hagrid carrying Harry, they set off for the school. Severus recognized a few of his students, Neville Longbottom, whom Lily addressed as Professor Longbottom, And George Weasley, Professor Weasley. George Weasley had a missing ear, which had been caused by Severus himself. Severus looked at him apologetically.

They reached the school, and were welcomed by the current Headmaster, Professor Minerva McGonagall. "My dear Lily, you must have been through a lot. Come now, follow me, you must definitely let Madam Pomfrey have a look at you." She said kindly, ushering her towards the hospital. Then she looked at Severus. He expected her to hate him as well. After all, he was the one who killed Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster. But she gave him a wide smile and said, "Its good to have you back, Severus, please don't die on us again. You can go back to your chambers. No one has touched it out of respect."

Speechless, he just nodded in his usual curt way and went on his way back to his chambers. Hogwarts have not much change even after 30 years. And for 30 years, his chambers and office had not been touched. It was preserve in memory of him, and all that he had done. Clearly, Harry Potter, the boy he loved and hated, had told everyone his story, and everyone now respected him. He sat on his couch, taking time to take it all in, when there was a knock on the door. It was Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily's fine, a little shaken up by the recent events, and very upset at having lost her whole family just in one night. I have sent Neville and George to look for her brother Albus's body at the bottom of the cliff. How are you feeling Severus?" She asked. Severus did not know how to answer to that. He felt alive, happy to be alive, but he did not think he deserved it. He felt huge waves of grieve; hearing about how so many people of the Order had died in the previous war, and now Harry Potter, the boy he had tried so hard to protect behind the scenes had died as well. Minerva looked at him with concern as he kept quiet. Finally, he tried to speak.

"You've aged, Minerva," he said, looking at the white hair that he did not remember her having the last time he saw her.

"Oh of all things to say! Of course I've aged. It has been thirty years! Oh Severus, I'm glad. You haven't change, you still have the snapping sneering tongue of yours, thank goodness you are back to normal." Minerva exclaimed, beaming. "However, I was thinking that it would be best if you kept to yourself. I don't want Voldemort to know that you are back yet, if he doesn't already know." Her tone turned serious. "I'm pretty sure he will find his way here to kill her, and when that happens, we have to be prepared. Things must carry on as usual here at Hogwarts, but with precaution."

"I must protect the girl. I was resurrected for that purpose. Potter pleaded me to protect her before he died." Severus said.

"I shall arrange for her to be at your chambers as well then, so that you can be near her. That is, if both of you do not mind." Severus was about to object, when Minerva cut him off, "The best way to protect her is to be by her side. Besides, if we do not want the rest of the school to know the existence of the two of you, this place is the best place to hide, don't you think?" Severus felt like he could nothing but nod his head. "Very well, I will talk to Lily, and leave you to rest." Beaming again, Minerva left him.

Severus paced for a long time around his chambers. He certainly loathed the idea of another person in there with him, much less a girl. But he could not do anything to object it. He felt obliged to protect her now that Harry had given him a chance to be alive again. He had to agree with Minerva that having her near him would be the best way to protect her. He looked around his chambers. There was a bed, a bathroom, a couch and then a dining table. It then became pretty obvious that he would have to make do with the couch, while Lily will get the bed. Frustrated, and in his bad mood as usual, he paced into his office, which was preserved as well. He then had a better idea.

That evening, Lily was escorted to his chambers. She looked pale and nervous, exactly how Severus felt, even though he did not show it. He gestured for her to take the bed, and then went into his office, to avoid the awkwardness. He had his dinner there, while she had hers in the chambers. Even though they were near each other, in fact actually just a door apart, they hardly spoke, and hardly really saw each other. This was the best that Severus could do. He did not know how to communicate with a girl alone, without snapping or sneering at her, something which he does not want to do.

Two days later, Lily timidly entered his office, knocking on the door first. Severus looked up from the potion he was making. "Erm… Morning…" she said shyly. Severus nodded at her, giving a small smile. "I was wondering if you have some books that I could borrow. You see, I'm not very good at spells, I'm just mostly good at making potions and medicines. And I thought it would be good if I know more defense spells if I eventually might have to face Voldemort one day."

"I'll see what I have. I thought your father would have taught you." Severus replied, going to his bookshelf to look for some books. He took out a book on protective spells and defenses and gave it to her.

"Well, I did learnt a little from him, but my older brothers were much more interested in duels and fighting. I preferred to spend my time reading about potions and medicines. I actually applied for a post at the local pharmacy. I enjoy making healing potions and conjuring medicines." Lily took the book, "Thanks, I won't disturb you now." She smiled and turned back to the room. Severus saw the smile, and had a weird feeling. He felt that the smile was a mixture of Lily Evans's smile and Harry Potter's smile. Before he knew it, he had opened his mouth to speak, "Would you like to look at this Cruciatus Healing Potion I'm making?" he asked.

Lily turned and went over to his office table, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Severus went on to stir his potion, while explaining on how he made it. The potions he invented or made were always perfect and flawless, which Lily envied. She then told him the many accidents she had caused in Hogwarts itself during potions lessons, as well as at home, while trying out many different kinds of potions, and also trying to invent her own. She began to ask him more about other potions he had made and they spent the afternoon talking about how to make potions, how some potions could have been made wrongly, and also how funny incidents happened when she tried to make new potions. It was the first time in a long time that Severus talked so much to someone, without snapping or sneering. Severus taught her about many potions, and also started teaching her some of the defensive spells when she started reading the book he passed to her.

Days had passed and there were lesser awkward moments between them. Sometimes Severus would apparate somewhere out of the castle, which Lily did not know where, but it did not bother her. She had plenty to keep herself busy, with all the defense spell books and potion books to read from his bookshelf. Besides, Severus never went too long. He would always return within the hour and check that she was alright.

One day, when Severus went out, Lily decided to hit the showers. The bathtub was enchanted to give off her favourite aroma, lavender. She soaked in the tub, taking her time. Her thoughts went to Severus. _He isn't that bad that Uncle Ron and the others described him to be,_ she thought. _True, he is often frowning, and he is always dressed in black, but he is actually quite friendly and is easy to talk to_, she laughed silently to herself. _If only Dad was here to see, his daughter getting along well with the man he respected so much,_she thought sadly.

While she was in the bathroom, Severus had actually returned and was just checking to make sure that Lily was alright when he caught the lavender scent. He stared at the bathroom door. _Why?_He thought, as he inched closer to breathe in the scent. He seemed to be rigid outside the door for ages, just breathing in the lavender scent. Tears were welling up slightly in his eyes, when suddenly the door opened.

Lily stepped out, only dressed in a bathrobe, and nearly collided with Severus. Severus caught hold of her as she lost her footing. Both of them were at a loss for words as they stared at each other. Finally Severus let go of her waist and stepped back, while Lily straightened her bathrobe and blushed. Severus quickly turned around, embarrassed as well.

"Erm… Sorry, didn't know you were back, well, I will just go back to the room…" Lily stammered and hurried to the room before Severus could say another word. Severus was speechless for a moment before he entered the bathroom. There was still a vague lavender aroma lingering in the bathroom. _Why lavender?_ He thought, as a tear dropped from his eye. _Why the flower that she loved the most? Why Lily?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – Voldemort's message**

It was almost two weeks since they came to Hogwarts. Lily and Severus both seemed to have pretended nothing had happened the day at the bathroom, although that day, both of them were very awkward and hardly spoke to each other. The following days, however, went on as normal, with Severus teaching her about defense spells, and the two of them exchanging pointers about potions. One thing different was that Lily never used the bathtub again, and Severus went out lesser.

All seemed to be well, when one morning, an owl flew into Severus's chambers. It dropped an envelope and then flew off. Lily was of course, the first to notice it. She was just about to pick it up when Severus came in from his office and stopped her. He was suspicious as to why an owl would deliver something to his chambers when he was supposed to be dead.

"Stand behind me, Lily," he said, holding out his wand. Lily hurried behind him. "Revelio!" he pointed his wand at the envelope. It writhed and then burst into flames. From the flames came a voice that is no doubt, Voldemort's.

"_Tomorrow night… I shall see you at the hall, daughter of Harry Potter. If you do not appear, then the rest of the students shall meet me in your stead..." _It then exploded, the explosion would have hit them if Severus did not come up with a water shield using the Aguamenti spell, protecting them.

"What does he mean?" Lily asked, wide-eyed with fear.

"It means… He knows you're here. I need to speak the headmaster. Come, Lily," he said, grabbing Lily's hand and apparated into the headmaster's office.

"What! Severus! You could at least knock!" McGonagall jumped in shock at her table.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, it's urgent and I could not risk being seen. Besides, didn't you open this channel of transporting just for us?" Severus replied quickly. She looked from Severus to a very pale Lily, and knew something is wrong. Severus then quickly explained what just happened. And McGonagall herself fell quite pale too.

"It is not known yet if he is aware that I'm alive. But the envelope was sent to my chambers. It would not be a surprise that he is knows. As to how he knew, it is a mystery," Severus concluded. McGonagall started pacing around, mumbling to herself.

"Oh dear, oh dear, this isn't good at all. Not tomorrow night." She muttered to herself.

"What's supposed to happen tomorrow night, Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked.

"Why, of course it's the annual ball, held at the great hall! I'm certain he knows that, that's why he picked that date." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Cancel it!" Both Severus and Lily replied at the same time.

McGonagall stopped pacing. "No. I won't."

"But Professor…" Lily started.

"Listen to me, Lily. Whether or not we have the ball, he is still going to come after you either way. If I were to cancel the ball, and leave the hall empty, he would be outrageous, and most certainly go on a rampage aiming to attack every inch of this castle." McGonagall said.

"But risking the students…" Lily tried again.

"I agree, Minerva, but you want us to play along with his plan?" Severus interrupted.

"Play along? Yes, of course, but then turn the tables around. We will have extra protection around you, Lily, and around the school as well. At any sign of his arrival, I will announce the ball ended and usher the students back. Then we will face him together. And this time we will defeat him once and for all." McGonagall replied with determination.

"Sounds like a plan, but how do we get so much help in such a short time? It's just a day away." Lily asked.

"I have my ways," McGonagall smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four – The Great Hall**

It turned out that what was left of the Order of Phoenix came back. The Weasleys, Kinglsey, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and many more were called to Hogwarts to protect the castle. They stationed outside the castle, blocking every entrance of the castle, keeping sight for any deatheaters, or even Voldemort himself.

Four new members who joined the Order of Phoenix a year ago were assigned to act as 'bodyguards' along with Severus, to protect Lily. At the ball, the six of them stood at a corner so as not to attract attention. There were many people who dressed in all kinds of costumes, so no one took notice of Severus black outfit either.

If it were not for Voldemort's message, they might have enjoyed the feast at the ball. The food was delicious, and as usual, the plates kept refilling. However, none of the six of them, or McGonagall herself were in the mood to enjoy themselves. Lily sat at the table, her wand hidden in her pocket, nervously drinking a cup of lemon juice. Severus sat beside, wand hidden in his sleeves, looking around cautiously for anyone suspicious. The four bodyguards just stood rooted at the four corners of their table, neither eating nor drinking. McGonagall sat at the Headmaster's chair slowly sipping her tea.

It seemed as if the party was going very well, with no disturbances. The ball was expected to end in an hour's time. McGonagall, however, did not keep her guard down. Her eagle sharp eyes were scanning the crowd, when Neville Longbottom, or Professor Longbottom, sneaked into the hall. McGonagall's eyes immediately caught sight of him. With one nod, he went out of the hall again. McGonagall stood up. It is time.

"Attention students and staff!" Her voice rang out. Everyone turned to her. Lily visibly stiffened in her seat and Severus stood up. "The ball will end in five minutes! Take your last bites of all the food now, and prefects should start escorting the students back to their houses in five minutes' time!" She announced. Students groaned and complained, but did as she said. Soon, the hall cleared out after five minutes, leaving Lily, Severus, the four bodyguards and McGonagall.

"They are fighting deatheaters as we speak, but no sign of Voldemort yet. I should presume he would come and look for you straight away, instead of joining their fight." McGonagall said, taking out her wand.

"Get away from the walls. He might just blast his way in." Severus said. Lily stood in the middle of the Great Hall, holding out her wand. Severus stood by her side, wand ready. The four bodyguards surrounded her, wand out as well, tensed and ready.

Suddenly, there was a sudden blast, and the room was pitching dark. "Lumos" all six of them cried, trying to see the surroundings. "Do you see anything, Severus?" Lily whispered, reaching for his hand. "No, but be prepared." Severus replied, giving her hand a squeeze. There was a loud banging at the door of the Great Hall. All wands turned that direction.

"I'll go take a look." One of the bodyguards offered and walked towards the door. It was silent, and they could hear his footsteps echoing towards the door. Suddenly, a realization dawned on Lily. _He's trying to separate us! _She thought. "NO! STAY TOGETHER!" both Lily and McGonagall shouted. But it was too late, a flash of green light could be seen and they could hear the bodyguard falling to the floor. The room soon became a chaos of spells and hexes flying everywhere.

"Avada Kedavra!" the killing curse barely missed Lily's head. "Stupefy!" she screamed, firing a spell in the direction of the killing curse. More people seemed to be falling to the floor. Clearly her spell did not hit the attacker. "Immobulus!" she tried again. It collided with a killing curse flying her direction.

"Bombarda maxima!" Severus yelled, causing an explosion, and taking the chance to take Lily's hand and run. "Reducto!" McGonagall caused a hole through the walls of the Great Hall. "Go, Severus! Take her and run!" she shouted, before getting hit by a spell.

"Come on!" Severus pulled Lily out of the Great Hall and ran into the Forbidden Forest. "This way!" he led her into the forest, till they stopped near a large tree. With a tap of his wand, the tree opened, revealing a small hiding place. "You hide here for now. I made this hiding place myself. Without my wand, it cannot be opened from outside. Voldemort can't get you here. I'll try to kill him, don't come out otherwise." He said, pushing her into the hiding place, and promptly closed it as he heard footsteps coming over.

"Wait! What about you? He will kill you!" Lily said.

"I've died once, its not going to be much of a pity." He whispered, closing the tree and turned around, ready to face the dark lord.

"Well well, Severus! I thought I had killed you for sure 30 years ago." Voldemort snickered.

"I heard you were dead 30 years ago as well." Severus replied coldly. Voldemort's laugh was loud and echoed through the forest.

"I know you have hidden her somewhere, give me the girl and I will spare your life." Voldemort said.

"Never. You can try killing me, but you know I won't go down without a fight." Severus reply was as threatening as Voldemort's. Both of them raised their wands and were firing spells away in a split second.

"Sectumsempra!" Severus yelled his own spell, it missed Voldemort. "Imperio!" Voldemort fired his spell, but Severus leapt out of the way. This went on for quite a while. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the Wizarding World, Severus Snape seemed to be the only one who could fight Voldemort and be on par with him. But Voldemort was stronger after he revived. "Crucio!" his Cruciatus Curse hit Severus. The curse was designed to torture the opponent mercilessly.

Voldemort laughed as Severus writhed in pain. "Come out come out Lily. You don't want me to torture him till he's dead, do you?" he smirked, laughing evilly. "No!" Severus tried to speak, but the curse was still on him, and it was all he could do to not scream in the extreme pain. Voldemort continued laughing "Lily Lily Lily, come out come out wherever you are!" he said in a sing song voice.

"Stupefy!" A stunning curse flew towards Voldemort, but he easily blocked it. But it was all it took to stop him from torturing Severus. Severus looked up, his vision getting blur. Lily stood, right in front of Voldemort, eyes blazing with determination and anger.

"Expelliarmus!" she shot a disarming spell towards him, but he lazily blocked it again. "Immobulus! Levicorpus!" again and again she shot spells at him, but again and again the spells were blocked. Voldemort did not attack her; he was enjoying his time toying with her, laughing at how a young girl could attempt to attack him with such weak spells. "You can't kill me, Potter, not anymore." He laughed. He pointed his wand directly at Lily.

"Avada…" he started the killing curse.

"Incarcerous!" Severus shouted, he had managed to get to his wand which he dropped when he was cursed. Ropes appeared and bounded Voldemort. "Crucio!" enraged, he managed cursed Severus, though he was bounded by the ropes. Severus was writhing in pain again. "Expelliarmus!" Lily screamed and Voldemort's wand flew out of his hands. Severus collapsed. Voldemort sneered at Lily.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Can you even manage the spell, you foolish girl?" he sneered, and slowly started unbinding the ropes, reaching for his wand again.

"Don't move!" Lily shouted, but her voice was wavering. He was right, Lily dared not use the Avada Kedavra curse. Like her father, she was kind hearted, and did not want to kill. Tears welled up. She did not know what to do. She looked at Severus in desperation, but Severus was tortured so badly that he could hardly move.

"Or you'll, what, disarm me again?" Voldemort laughed.

"I'll kill you!" She cried, the hand holding her wand wavering slightly.

"You can't kill me. You don't have the guts. You must mean it to be able to kill with that curse." He taunted. He reached his wand. Lily looked at Severus, he was barely conscious, but he gave her a nod, his eyes speaking a thousand words. A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. She has to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – The Unbreakable Vow**

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort looked up as the killing curse hit him just as he reached his wand. For a moment he wanted to laugh, that Potter girl could not possibly be able to manage such a dark curse. In the end, she would probably have killed herself instead by using the curse. And then he felt his heart beat slowing down, his lungs were getting harder and harder to breathe.

"No!" he shouted, as he collapsed onto the forest floor. Lily looked at him, her face tear stained. "Even if I am dead, my followers will continue till the day they died. They made the unbreakable vow." He chuckled and with his last breath, he died.

Lily did not understand what he meant, but she did not care. She ran to Severus's side. "Severus! I did it, he's gone. He's not coming back ever again!" she helped him up, but he seemed to be in terrible pain. They heard shouts a distance away, and the shouts did not sound friendly. "Leave me and go. I probably don't have long to live. Go back to the castle." He whispered, too weak to speak.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here! I'll bring you back! They will know how to treat you." Lily said desperately. She propped him up. Lily was devastated. She did not want anyone else to die, not if she could help it. "The Healing Potion you made the other day were for the Cruciatus curse, wasn't it? That would save you. All we have to do is get you back!" she cried, firing a spell stunning a deatheater who tried to sneak up from behind. "I don't think I can walk, Lily, just leave me, I'm a dead person in the first place…" "No! You're as alive as anyone else. My dad didn't revive you to let you die again for me. I am going to get you back to the castle. Get on my back!" Lily cut him off. Severus looked a her, bewildered. "I said, get on my back!" she almost shouted and pulled him onto her back, piggy back style. Lily was strong and could stand upright while carrying Severus.

"Reducto!" she fired a spell at a nearby tree, blowing it into pieces and the explosion hit a few more deatheaters. Then she ran, Severus on her back, towards the castle, while stunning another deatheater who was furiously throwing spells at her.

"Hagrid! Help me!" she cried when she saw Hagrid running towards them. "What happened?" He asked.

"Voldemort's dead, but the deatheaters won't stop attacking. I need to get Severus back to the castle." she hurriedly explained. "Go on, I'll hold them off." Hagrid said, holding up his umbrella. Spells started shooting out of his umbrella towards the deatheaters chasing after Lily.

Lily ran into the castle, straight back to Severus's office. Putting him down on a chair, she frantically searched for the potion that she watched Severus create the other day, the Cruciatus Healing Potion. Finally she found it and poured out a cup. Severus was barely concious, but she slowly poured the potion into his mouth. The colour began to return to his face almost immediately. "Oh thank god," Lily whispered, relieved.

BANG! The door to the office flew open. Lily grabbed her wand just as a killing curse missed her by inches. "Stupefy!" She yelled, stunning one of the deatheaters. The other cast the Leg Locker curse on her and she toppled over, unbalanced. "You killed our Dark Lord? Why? How could you!" he shouted at her, and raised his wand.

"Immobulus!" she screamed, but the spell missed him. "Expelliarmus!" he fired and her wand shot out of her hands. "I'm going to kill you, to honour our dark lord!" he said darkly.

"Perhaps you should pick on someone your own size, you thug." came a voice behind him. He turned around, but it was too late. Severus had stunned him, and he fell to the floor. "Severus! You're alright!" Lily exclaimed, as he used the counter spell to free her legs. Overjoyed, she flung her arms around him and hugged him. "The counterspell is Liberacorpus, if you got your legs stucked together again," he said, hugging her back, glad that she was not hurt.

"Hogwarts is under attack, we need to get you somewhere safe before Voldemort..." McGonagall ran into the office, and stopped abruptly, seeing the two of them hugging. The pair hastily disentangled, face flushed. "Oh, erm, Voldemort's dead. Lily killed him," Severus replied to break the awkward silence. Lily flinched at the word 'kill'.

"But the deatheaters are still attacking! Why?" McGonagall said. "Before he died, he said something about the Unbreakable Vow." Lily offered, recounting his last words before he died. "Could it be that they made the unbreakable vow to kill us, even if Voldemort himself is dead?" Severus asked. "That's cruel!" Lily said. It meant that they have to kill the deatheaters, or be killed by them. "I'm afraid we don't have much time to discuss this, we have to get the students out of this castle or they might get hurt as well!" McGonagall said and ran off back to join the defenses.

Lily and Severus ran after her. There were a huge number of deatheaters attacking the castle, and the order of phoenix are trying their hardest to ward them off. Lily and Severus joined the battle, stunning quite a few deatheaters. "Stupefy!" Lily stunned one of the deatheaters who was planning to attack Ron Weasley, her uncle. "Uncle Ron! Are you alright?" she asked. "Lily! Gee, thanks!" he said, dodging a spell from another deatheater and fire his own in return.

Ron turned and saw Severus. "Holy cow! I didn't know Severus Snape had a son! You looked exactly like him!" Ron exclaimed. "I am Severus Snape, Weasley," Severus snapped, slapping the back of his head as if he were still his student. "But you didn't age at all, and AREN"T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?" Ron was so shocked that he took a few steps backwards from him. "Oh shut it, Ron, good to see you again, professor," Hermione came over too. Ron looked at her, wondering why she was not shocked to see a dead person alive again. "Harry did said he was going to get an old friend's help, and he have been researching about the resurrection stone for a long time, why are you so surprised?" she said in exasperation. Ron just shrugged.

"Where's your father, Lily? Been long since we saw Harry." Hermione asked, sending a spell and knocking two deatheaters out at the same time. Lily kept quiet. She did not know how to answer her. She focused on fighting the deatheaters instead, pretending she did not hear the question. Hermione looked at her and asked no more. "Well, we found your brother, Albus, at the bottom of a cliff in the Forbidden Forest. He lost a hand, unfortunately, but is otherwise very much alive. He's over at Mdm Pomfrey's, that's where all the injured people are gathered. Neville and a few other professors are guarding that area well. You might want to go find him there." She continued.

Hearing news about brother, Lily thanked her and immediately rushed over to the hospital. Severus turned to follow her, but Hermione called him back. "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked, voice quavering. Ron looked at him, waiting for his answer too. Severus kept silent. "Answer me!" she almost yelled, unable to keep her cool. Severus nodded. "What about my sister? What about Ginny?" Ron asked, prepared to hear the worst. Hermione sobbed, covering her face as she grieved over the death of her best friend.

"Lily said he appeared at their safehouse, Voldemort was still there fighting Mrs Potter and James when Albus took Lily and Harry and escaped."Severus replied softly. In anger and sorrowness, Ron blasted spells at the deatheaters. "Ron!" Hermione tried to catch his hand but he ran off, towards the deatheaters.

"Should I go get him back?" Severus asked. "No, let him be," Hermione said sadly. Severus then proceeded to tell her how he got revived and the unbreakable vow they suspected Voldemort made the deatheaters make. "We'll think of something, you should go look for Lily," Hermione said. Severus nodded and made his way to the hospital.

There were many injured patients. Mdm Pomfrey had given up running around and was actually deliverying medicines with her wand instead. Most of the injured were the students, who were probably caught up in the fight against the deatheaters. He caught sight of Lily, who was sitting next to a boy who looked very much like young Harry when he was still in Hogwarts, but without spectacles. His left arm was missing, and what was left of it was tightly wrapped up in bandages. Albus Potter was fast asleep, and Lily was sitting quietly beside him. When Severus walked over, she motioned him to keep quiet.

"They gave him a potion for the pain, he only just fell asleep," she whispered. "Any chance of being able to grow his hand back?" Severus asked, though he was almost certain he knew the answer. Lily shook her head. "They wouldn't stop, would they? Since they made the vow, they would not stop killing till the day they die?" She asked. Severus nodded. There was no way they can break the unbreakable vow, that was why it was called unbreakable. Breaking it would mean death. Outside the hospital, the sounds of the battle were getting louder and louder.

"I should go back and join the battle," Severus said softly. "I should too." Lily said firmly, but Severus shook his head.

"It's too dangerous, you stay here and help Mdm Pomfrey," he said.

"But I want to help with the fighting! I can't bear to see anymore people die or get hurt," she protested.

"One more or one less person on our side will not determine if more people will die or not. I don't want you to risk yourself," Severus replied firmly.

"But I want to fight. I should be fighting, they are after me anyway," she argued.

"No. I will not risk you getting into danger. I promised your father that I will protect you," Severus said.

"And you did! You saved me, you protected me from Voldemort. You can't protect me forever, I want to join the battle!" Lily voice was getting louder.

"No! I don't want to lose you, Lily!" Severus raised his voice.

There was a silence that followed. Severus had said that out of impulse. He felt like he was talking to Lily Evans, and it seemed like he was going to lose her again. Lily looked at him sternly. Her father had told her Severus Snape's life story before. She knew very well that when he said that, he did not meant her.

"I am not Lily Evans. That's my grandmother. My name is Lily Potter. Who is it that you don't want to lose? Her or me?" she asked.

Severus looked at her. He could not answer her. Lily Evans had been the only woman he loved all his life, even after she died. He had grown to love and hate Harry, for even though he looked exactly like his father, who was his arch enemy in Hogwarts, but Harry had inherited Lily's eyes. Now, looking at Lily Potter, even though she did not resemble Lily Evans at all in appearance, her attitude and her character was very similar. Severus could not be sure which Lily he saw her as.

It was a long silence between them before Mdm Pomfrey, who had been listening close by, came over. "Lily, my dear, could you help me make some potion to mend bones? I think I might have finished the supply and I need more." Mdm Pomfrey knew Lily well, and she knew that no matter how much she wanted to go out and join the fight, she would not reject Mdm Pomfrey. Sure enough, Lily stood up and went about with gathering the ingredients from the store room to make the potion.

"She's just worried about her friends and relatives outside. It had been very rough on her, having lost almost all of her family at once. She had taken it all calmly, but I don't know when she might just break down. I'll keep her here for the time being, but you need to also think through about her question," Mdm Pomfrey whispered to Severus when Lily was out of earshot. Severus nodded and went out of the hospital.

Lily did not speak a word to Severus after that incident. The Order managed to drive all the deatheaters out of the castle and put a barrier of spells around the castle. The deatheaters could not enter easily. Mdm Pomfrey and Lily were busy making potions and helping to treat all the injured. The rest of the Order including Severus were discussing on how to bring the rest of the school out of Hogwarts. Eventually they came up with a order would be split into half. Half of the order will fight the deatheaters while the other half will escort the students out of the school grounds and, when at a safe place, apparate them to their home. The injured will follow close behind the students, with Neville, Lily and Mdm Pomfrey holding up the rear. It seemed like the best plan, but all plans have a flaw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six - I cannot lose you**

The deatheaters waited till a few members of the Order were seen at the front gate of Hogwarts before they started their own plan. They split into two group as well. After all, the members of the Order were not the only people they considered as enemy. There was another person. They could of course, let the students go, unless they spot any Mudbloods among them. But that one person, they must kill, for she is their greatest enemy, and they made the Unbreakable Vow to kill all their enemies.

Severus was with the half of the Order battling the deatheaters. The deatheaters were viciously throwing killing curses at everyone, but most of the Order are only stunning them. Still they seemed to have stunned a huge number of deatheaters as the number seemed to have decreased by half. Severus could not imagine how the battle will end, because he knew that when the deatheaters wake up from getting stunned, they would simply attack again. He could only hope that Azkabank could take such a large amount of deatheaters and keep them there for good.

The other half of the Order were quietly and stealthily escorting the students and the injured out, surrounding the students in protection. Lily walked at the back beside her brother, who was limping slightly from the fall from the cliff. Mdm Pomfrey, carrying a little girl who seemed too weak to walk on her back, fussed over another injured member of the Order, whose shoulder was still bleeding slightly. Neville walked behind them all, wand out and looking around for signs of the enemy.

Suddenly, there were screams from the students as the deatheaters appeared, shooting spells at them. The Order fired their spells at them too to protect the students. But the deatheaters aimed most of the spells at the back of the crowd. At first Lily thought they were trying to kill all the injured members of the Order. Then she realized that they were actually targetting her.

"I'm the one they're after. I'll try to divert them away. You and the rest get the students somewhere safe!" she yelled to Neville and then ran the opposite direction from the students. True enough, most of the deatheaters followed her in hot pursuit. But Lily would not go down without a fight. She threw a few spells behind her as she continued running, stunning quite a few deatheaters. A few other deatheaters who wanted to follow Lily were knocked out by Neville. The rest of the Order were busy grabbing a group of students each and apparating them to a safer place. It was chaotic but the noises got softer as Lily ran deeper into the forest.

There were still five or six deatheaters chasing after her. Lily was not sure, all she knew was to run and keep on running, till a stunning spell hit her legs and she fell down. Quick to get on her feet again, she knocked one deatheater out and stunned the other. As the third deatheater pointed his wand at her, she yelled "Stupefy," sending him flying. Two deatheaters were left and one of them disarmed her. Wandless, she jumped onto him and fought him with punches, wrestling his wand out of his hand. The wand flew out of their reach and with another punch, she rendered him unconscious. However, the last deatheater was ready, pointing his wand at her and she stared at him, motionless.

_Something's not right._ Severus thought. He could not explain it, but he just had a feeling. He looked around the front of the castle. It seemed as if the fight was easy. As if the deatheaters manpower was down. It did not seem as if there were as many of them as when he was fighting with them inside Hogwarts. Then it dawned on him. If the Order could have a plan and split, Why couldn't the deatheaters do the same? He was just about tell McGonagall when he saw Neville running back. Without waiting for Neville to speak, he had already sped towards the forbidden forest.

Severus did not know how he knew where she might be, but as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest he could hear screams that no doubt was Lily's. He sped towards that direction and saw a deatheater using the Cruciatus Spell on her. Her screams were loud in the quiet forest. "I'll make you regret you killed him. I won't stop till you're dead!" the deatheater laughed evilly. Rage boiled in Severus. "Sectumsempra!" he yelled, his spell knocking the deatheater to the floor, bleeding profusely. But Severus have only eyes for Lily. Her body was curled up in pain and shaking uncontrollably, and soft sobs could be heard. Severus helped her into a sitting position, and quickly took a small bottle of potion from his pocket.

"Here, drink this," he said as he gently but firmly poured the potion into her mouth, tilting her chin up. The shaking stopped, but she continued sobbing. For a moment Severus feared that she was tortured too much that she had gone insane, but then he could made out words in between her sobs. "Thank... you...thank...you" she was thanking him even between her sobs. Severus pulled her into his embrace, stroking her back, soothing her, till her sobs finally subsided. She looked at Severus and weakly tried to stand. Severus helped her up.

"My wand..." she whispered, looking around for it. "Accio wand." Severus commanded and a few wands flew towards him. Severus gave Lily hers and pocketed the rest. He was about to bring her back to the castle when a couple more deatheaters appeared. "Get behind me." he simply said and raised his wand, immediately stunning one of them. Lily was so weak that all she could do was stand behind him. The deatheaters cornered them and were throwing curses at them, trying to hit Lily, but Severus blocked every single one.

One of the deatheaters fell forward suddenly, unconcious. Then another was stunned as well. McGonagall and Neville were running over to help them. "Go! We'll take care of them. You can go back to the castle, we've secured it." McGonagall shouted.

"Are you strong enough to apparate?" Severus asked. Lily was pale but she nodded. Severus held her hand and apparated to the front gate of Hogwarts. Of course, they would have blocked anyone from apparating into the castle, so he brought her to the place nearest to the school. But there were deatheaters waiting to ambush them, shooting poison darts at them. "Repello" Severus managed to block most of them.

BOOM! An explosion sounded, engulfing the whole area in dust and sand. Severus took the chance and took Lily into the castle, where they could not enter due to the charms. "Alright there Severus?" Hagrid asked, he was the one who caused the explosion. He nodded and glanced at Lily. She was paler than before, holding her arm. To his horror, one of the darts had hit her arm. She collapsed, her eyes opened to nothingness.

"No Lily no!" Severus put her head onto his lap, and quickly pulled out the dart, pressing onto her arm to stop the bleeding. Hagrid knelt down beside them, no knowing what to do. "Get two ropes for me, quickly!" Severus said. Hagrid hurried away and was back in a minute. Severus tied the ropes and two ends of her arm in an attempt to stop the poison from spreading.

"The poison is very lethal. Bring her to Mdm Pomfrey, she should have a potion that can contain the poison for awhile," he said and picked the dart up.

"Where are you going?" Hagrid asked, gently picking Lily up.

"I'm going to make an antidote for this poison, in my office," he snapped, and ran off.

Back in his office, Severus put the dart on his table and began setting up his apparatus. For the first time in a long time, Severus Snape was panicking. _I cannot lose her, _he thought repeatedly. Finally he calmed himself and said determinedly out loud. "I cannot lose you!" And he set about extracting the poison from the dart and began coming up with the antidote.

At the hospital, Mdm Pomfrey were frantically wiping sweat off Lily's head. "The potion does not seem to be taking effect, She's running a very high fever. We're losing her if he doesn't come up with the antidote soon." she told Hagrid, who stayed with her throughout the few hours, waiting for Severus.

Finally he ran in. "I've got the antidote!" He exclaimed. "Hurry then! Her fever's gone way too high!" Mdm Pomfrey almost yelled. Severus looked at Lily. Her face was pale with sweat droplets over her head. She was unconcious but her expression on her face seemed to be in pain, she seemed to be panting, having difficulty to breathe too. Severus immediately dropped a few droplets of the anitidote onto the wound on her arm, and then gently eased the rest of it into her mouth, letting her swallow it.

They held their breath and watched her. For a few minutes, she seemed to have stopped breathing. Severus could feel his heart wrenching. "Breathe, Lily, please," he whispered. Then, her chest started heaving up and down again, and she was breathing normally. Mdm Pomfrey touched her head and checked her pulse. "Her fever's going down. I think she's going to be fine," she said. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

Severus took her hand into his, and lightly kissed the back of her hand. He barely noticed Mdm Pomfrey shoo-ing Hagrid out of the place to give them some privacy. "I cannot lose you, Lily," he whispered to her, who was sleeping soundly now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven - Home?**

Bright light woke Lily up. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around her. She seemed to be in a hospital. She could not remember what happen, but she felt like she have been sleeping for a very long time. Her armed burned and she looked to find it wrapped firmly in bandages. She was almost about to rip the bandages off, when a cool hand stopped her. She raised her head and saw that it was Severus.

"My arm is burning," she whispered, voice husky from sleep.

"Yes, I know. We managed to neutralize most of the poison, but your skin will feel hot for at least one more week," Severus said gently.

_Poison? _she thought. Slowly, her memories of what happened that day came flooding back. Her head throbbed, and her eyebrows furrowed. Severus stroked her head. "How are you feeling? Any where else in pain?" he asked. She shook her head. She have so much questions in her mind that she wanted to ask him, but fatigue overwhelmed her. She laid her head back down onto the pillow.

"You rest now. I'll let Mdm Pomfrey take a look at you." he said softly, standing up and letting Mdm Pomfrey take over his place by her side.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake," Mdm Pomfrey said, giving Lily a wide smile. She began fussing over her, checking her temperature and pulse rate, then finally brought a potion over for Lily to drink. She helped prop Lily up and fed her the potion. "There, you just have to drink this potion once in three hours and you will be up and jumping around tomorrow!" she beamed. Lily gave a weak smile. But she still could not find the strength to speak. She turned her head and saw Severus walking out of the hospital.

"Oh he's just going to let the rest know that you're awake, he'll be back soon. He have never left your side much throughout these ten days, and I doubt he had much sleep either," Mdm Pomfrey assured her.

"Ten...days...?" Lily managed to croak out.

"Don't try to speak, rest is what you need now," Mdm Pomfrey shushed her, then continued, "You have been unconscious for ten days. Even though Severus managed to come up with the antidote on time, we were getting worried because you didn't wake. But now that you've woke up, I'm so relieved. You will have a scar, but I'm sure it will be fader as time goes by."

_What's with scars and my family?_ Lily thought, and smiled.

"Oh look who's here to visit you! Severus must have informed them," Mdm Pomfrey said. Lily turned and saw her brother Albus, Hermione, Ron and George.

"She's very tired and weak, don't even try to make her speak or I'll make sure you can't speak for the rest of the week. You have five minutes," Mdm Pomfrey said, then walked away to tend to other patients. Lily smiled at the visitors.

"Hey niece, how are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, seriously? Mdm Pomfrey just said not to let her speak!" Hermione said, exasperated, giving him a kick. George was busy putting little treats and get well gifts from members of the Order, occasionally stealing an all flavour jelly bean or two and pop into his mouth, making weird expressions to make Lily smile.

"Hey little sister, I'm glad you're alright now," Albus said, beaming at her. Lily looked at his arm, which seemed to have grown back, and he smiled, "Hermione brought me to a muggle hospital, and they were able to connect a fake arm for me. It doesn't feel the same, but at least its something. I really love the muggles!"

"Yes, and the ministry is willing to overlook that fact and gave him back his job. We have been working hard to catch the rest of the deatheaters. But they might just appear any time to attack us, so it wouldn't be that difficult," Ron said.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about deatheaters, Ronald, now your five minutes are up! Go now, she needs to sleep," Mdm Pomfrey said, shoo-ing them out like little kids.

Hermione patted her gently on her head, "We heard that if all goes well you can be discharged tomorrow. We'll be there to bring you home," she whispered gently. The four of them left the hospital. Mdm Pomfrey was right about Lily, even though she had slept for ten days, she was still very tired. As she closed her eyes she faintly registered Severus taking a seat by her side.

Mdm Pomfrey looked at Severus, "Perhaps you should take a rest at your chambers tonight. I'll watch over her here," she suggested, looking at the dark circles around his eyes. Severus shook his head, taking Lily's hand in his, "I have slept too much in the past 30 years," he said.

The potion was indeed effective. After drinking it every three hours, she had the strength to stand by sunrise the next morning. Mdm Pomfrey was overjoyed, and started ordering the house elves to prepare a nutritious meal for her, which after that she would be allowed to go home. Lily also had the strength to talk, and she asked Severus many questions. She had missed out alot in the ten days where she were unconscious. The Order had sent all the students back home safe and sound. They have also knocked out almost all of the deatheaters and secured the school. The Ministry sent all the deatheaters caught to Azkabank after Ron told them about the Unbreakable Vow they had made. The professors who remained in Hogwarts then began working with the elves and rebuild the school.

Hermione came when Lily was having her lunch. She told her that Ron would wait for them at her house and helped prepare Lily to be discharged. "But my house would be in ruins, wouldn't it? The deatheaters would definitely have torn the place apart," Lily asked, as they walked out of Hogwarts.

"You'll see," Hermione said with a big smile, "We prepared a surprise for you." And she skipped ahead excitedly. Lily looked from Hermione to Severus, who merely shrugged, and followed along, with Severus carrying her bag of little get well gifts from the Order. As they neared her house, Lily was hit by a sudden pang of loneliness. She lived with her parents, Harry and Ginny, who were both dead now. Her brothers, Albus and James, had moved out. With James most likely dead, her only close kin was Albus, who had moved into an apartment near the Ministry for convenience of getting to work. But she was glad to be alive, and burried those feelings deep down and told herself to show everyone how happy she was to be home.

Surprisingly, her house was intact and looked the way it always was. She looked at Hermione who winked at her and handed her the keys. Lily opened the door and George and Ron Weasley jumped out to surprise her. "SURPRISE!" they chorused. Lily was genuinely surprised. Not only was her house back in the original shape, but they had decorated her house such that she would not be lonely. They had hung little photos of her and her family all around her house. In the wizard world photos can move and sometimes even talk. It made her felt as if her family did not really left her. She went into her room and saw a portrait of her mother and father. "Welcome home, sweetie," both of them said, smiling. She could not help but to smile back.

"Well, do you like your house?" Hermione asked, giving her a hug. "Yes! Thank you so much, Hermione, Uncle Ron, George, I love all of you so much," Lily exclaimed, hugging each of them. Severus put down her back and slowly faded into the shadows, not wanting to intrude the family reunion, but Lily saw him. She turned to him and gave him a hug too. "Thank you so much for saving my life, and for taking care of me. Thank you for everything," she whispered. He was shocked, and was at a loss for words, so he simply hugged her back.

They stayed with her all the way until evening, then left as she was still weak and needed plenty of rest. At the doorstep, Severus turned back to Lily, "There might still be deatheaters out there that want your life, so i put a few charms around your house. No one should be able to even come close to your door," he informed her. She nodded, the thought of that scared her, and she thanked him, before shutting the door and bolting it.

There was a sudden silence. Her aunt and uncles had tried their best to keep her happy. And she was genuinely happy. But as they left her house she was left alone with all her thoughts. She walked into her room and saw her parents' portrait, and she started tearing silently to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight – Lily Evans or Lily Potter**

Lily did not know how she made it to her bed, or how long she had cried before she fell asleep. All she knew was that she woke up feeling very cold. She was about to conjure up some warmth with her wand when she saw a hooded black figure entering her room. Another entered, and another. Suddenly, she felt like her life would not have happiness anymore.

Severus paced in his room, unable to fall asleep. There was something nagging on his mind. He knew he had put the strongest charms all over Lily's house, so he should not be worried about her at least for tonight. But still, he just felt like she would be in danger. Maybe it was because she was constantly in danger for the past few weeks, and today was the first night he spent without guarding over her. Sighing, he tried for the hundredth time to sleep, but still to no avail. Jumping up in frustration, he threw on his clothes and stomped out of his chambers. He decided that the only way for him to be able to sleep in peace is after he had checked on her and made sure that she was alright.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily yelled, inching into a corner of her room, trying to keep the dementors away from her. But her Patronus charm was weak, and a few dementors managed to go near her, sucking out her happiness. "Please go away," she cried, memories of how her father died flashed before her eyes. "Expecto Patronum!" she tried again, but her spell was getting weaker and weaker. _Am I going to die?_ she thought. _At least I would be able to be with my family now then. Those deatheaters will finally get their wish._

Severus did not need his eyes to know that something was wrong. Feeling the familiar coldness, he whipped out his wand immediately. "Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed, pointing his wand at Lily's house. A Patronus the shape of a doe appeared, driving the dementors away from her house.

Severus ran into her house, heading straight for her room. She was squatting in a corner of her room, wand held out, a faint beam of the Patronus spell at the tip of her wand. "Lily!" He ran over, holding her shoulders, looking at her to check if she was alright. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying. Faint streaks of what was left of her tears can be seen on her face.

Lily looked up at him. "You saved me," she said. Severus nodded. "You should have just let me die," she continued. Severus was taken aback and just stared at her as she blabbered on. "They are not going to stop finding ways to kill me, are they? I'm their greatest enemy, just because I killed their oh-so-great Dark Lord. They just got to attack me in every way. Just let them kill me, that would save all the trouble, wouldn't it?" Severus kept silent and let her blabber on, knowing that she must have been traumatized by all the attacks. Finally, she ended with two words as she calmed down, "I'm scared."

Severus took off his black cloak and draped it around her shoulders, then drew her into his arms. "It's alright. I won't let them come near you again. Even if they try every means to, I will be here to protect you. You're safe now," he whispered, "Don't be afraid." he said, as he hugged her tight, stroking her back softly.

After awhile, Severus carried her to her bed, and tucked her in. "I'm going to put a few more wards around the house, and then I will be outside your room. Anything happen, just shout for me. For now, sleep," he said, making his way out of the room when she called him back.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't have to keep the promise made to my father if you don't want to," she said. She did not want someone who was simply fulfilling a promise to be tied down to her like this. Especially since that man had someone else in his heart, someone with a similar name. Severus looked at her, somewhat reading her thoughts from her expression.

"I don't care if you are Lily Evans or Lily Potter. I just know that I cannot lose you, and that I love you," he replied, giving her a small smile. He walked out at the sound of knocking at the front door. Lily almost screamed, but he gently told her that he had called Ron and Hermione over. With relief, Lily laid back on her bed and fell asleep.

Ron and Hermione rushed over to Lily's house the moment they heard about the dementors' attack. Severus told them grimly what happened. "How is she?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Confused, scared, lonely, she only just fell asleep. I will be staying with her here today, and tomorrow we will think of a solution. The house is very much warded and safe already, but once she step out of it, danger awaits." Severus replied. Hermione gave him a long look but kept silent.

"We should stay over here too, taking turns..." Ron started suggesting, but Hermione stopped him. "Alright, I suppose that with you here it will be safe enough. Ron and I should get going. I'm going to inform Headmaster McGonagall about this and Ron has to let the ministry know about the dementors. You stay here and take care of Lily," she said, shoving Ron towards the door.

"What? But..." Ron started, but Hermione shushed him, bid farewell and left the house with Ron.

"Hermione, what was that all about? The ministry has already been notified. We should stay with them!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, you're so slow, Ron, can't you see that Snape has a thing for her? We'll just be getting in their way being in the same house. The poor guy needs a life too," Hermione said, giggling.

"But with our Lily? No way..." Ron started again but Hermione silenced him, heading to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva McGonagall. If she could help it, she hoped to pushed the couple a little.

Severus entered Lily's room, and looked at her sleeping form. She was frowning in her sleep with a pained expression, probably from a bad dream. Sighing, he sat down at a chair next to her bed, with his wand in hand, and fell into a light sleep.

Lily was indeed having a very bad dream. In her dream she was reliving what happened in the Forbidden Forest, where she watched as her father died, her brother falling off a cliff, and then the deatheaters pursued her. The memory of having the Cruciatus spell used on her seeped into her dream, and she writhed and screamed in pain, not knowing that she was also screaming in reality, waking Severus from his light sleep.

Severus was at her side in a flash, holding her, calming her, trying to wake her from her dream. When she opened her eyes she looked at Severus with a panicked expression. "Severus, they're coming! They're coming to get me! I'm all alone and they're coming!" she said hysterically.

"No, no they're not. Its just a dream. No one's going to hurt you," Severus replied, digging his robes for calming potion and gave it to her. She calmed significantly, but was still clutching him, still very afraid. "You won't be alone, I won't leave you," he said softly. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. He was still holding her and he covered them both with the blanket.

Lily closed her eyes and tried to sleep. However, try as she might, she was too scared to fall asleep again. She opened her eyes slightly and took a peek. She was resting on Severus's arm. The man's eyes were closed, and it seemed that he had fell asleep. She pondered over what he had told, saying that he would always be there for her and that he love her. It was not the first time a man had confessed to her, but she had mixed feelings. _Love me or Lily Evans?_ she thought bitterly. She looked at his tired face.

"I'm sorry I can't love you the way you love me. Not if i don't know who is it you love. Lily Potter or Lily Evans." she whispered, talking more to herself than anyone else.

What she did not know was that Severus was very much awake. He only closed his eyes to have a little rest, and he heard every word she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – Malfoy**

The next morning McGonagall visited Lily after Hermione told her what happened. She also had another motive for visiting her.

"I heard that your previous workplace didn't want you back to work for fear that deatheaters might attack them. Therefore, I am here with a job to offer you at Hogwarts," she said while Lily listened intently. Severus also looked up from his Daily Prophet.

"A job? But I'm not qualified to teach," Lily asked.

"No, not as a professor. You will be assisting Mdm Pomfrey. You see, old age is starting to catch up on her and she told me that she needed an assistant. Seeing how well you helped during the attack two weeks ago, I thought I would offer you this job." McGonagall explained. "Eventually, I suspect that Mdm Pomfrey wants to retire in the year or next. When that happens, I would need a well trained replacement, and I hoped that would be you," she continued.

"But that can wait. What happens in the future can be discussed at a later date. The present job for you is just to be her assistant, help her in any way you can, and you can learn alot from her. Besides," she looked over at Severus, "It will be safer for you in Hogwarts. The deatheaters can't get into the school," she ended.

Lily considered for a moment, then asked, "I would be more than willing to take that job, however, where will I stay? At Hogwarts or at my own home?"

"It would be more convenient if you stayed at Hogwarts, however, you can come back home anytime you want, preferably accompanied by someone, " McGonagall replied, with a significant look at Severus when she mentioned the word _someone_.

Lily seemed to be thinking this over for quite some time. "Alright then," she decided, "I will stay at Hogwarts, only to return here during vacations.

McGonagall nodded, smiling. Then she looked at the both of them and gave a sheepish smile. "Hogwarts is still in the middle of rebuilding, so I can't have your chamber ready just yet. Considering the fact that you have stayed in Severus's chambers before, would you mind staying there awhile longer, until the rebuilding is complete?" she asked.

The pair paused and looked at each other. "Of course, if you feel uncomfortable, I suppose I could find some other chambers for you..." "No, its fine by me," Lily said. Severus nodded.

"Good! You can start packing, and I'll see you at Hogwarts," McGonagall said, beaming, and left the house.

The day was spent with Lily busy packing and Severus in the shadows, occasionally giving her a hand. Lily had mixed feelings about going to Hogwarts, but she kept quiet, as she knew that the Headmaster was trying to help her. Severus was also quiet, doing his own thinking.

The next day came in a flash and the two of them went back to Hogwarts. Severus was the potions master once again. As the students were giving a two week holiday due to the attack and the rebuilding, the school was almost deserted, only with professors preparing their lessons and helping with the rebuilding. Sometimes, Aurors can be seen patrolling the grounds.

"Why, isn't it the revived Snape!" A young man exclaimed when he bumped into Severus. He had silk blonde hair and a pale face. One guess would tell who he is. "_Professor_ Snape, Malfoy," Severus snapped.

"Oh, you know who I am! I'm honoured. You can just call me Scorpius," Malfoy stretched out his hand, but Severus ignored it. Hastily retrieving his hand, Malfoy sped up to match Severus's pace as he made his way to his office. "What do you want?" Severus snarked, irritated. "Oh, just a little chit chat, you were the idol of Slytherins, you know," Malfoy replied, voice in envy. Still Severus said nothing.

"Oh, and I heard the Potter girl will be working here too. As a medical assistant. She is beautiful, isn't she?" Malfoy said, looking at Severus, waiting for him to agree. Instead he met his black eyes flashing, with a deep frown above his eyes. Malfoy started, then asked, "Don't tell me you are going for her?" Judging Severus's silence, he took it as a yes. "Well, don't you think she would rather go for someone... younger?" Malfoy said, laughing coldly, and left Severus alone before he could do anything to him.

Severus was, of course, fuming, but could do nothing when he saw that Malfoy was an Auror. He focused his attention on making new potions instead, and reviewed the new syllabus of potion teaching.

Malfoy, after infuriating Severus, then went to the hospital to look for Lily.

Lily was reading a book on wound dressing. Mdm Pomfrey gave her the book for starters, and will teach her on which potion is necessary for which condition the next day. Lily was very absorbed in her book and did not notice Malfoy walking up to her. However, when she felt a hot breathe down her neck, she whipped around and pointed her wand at whoever it was.

"Woah, hey! Its me, Scorpius Malfoy. I'm two years your senior, in your brother Albus's year. Remember me?" Malfoy jumped back, putting his hands up. Lily lowered her wand.

"Scorpius? What the hell were you doing creeping up to me like this?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, just that you looked so absorbed in your book," he apologized. "What are you reading anyway?" he quickly asked.

Lily showed him the book and as he seemed interested, started sharing with him about what she had learned so far. He asked many questions and she tried her best to answer them. "And you see, these are the bandages that can be used in this condition," she chatted excitedly, pointing at pictures in her book. She was unaware that Malfoy was inching closer to her and finally put a hand around her waist.

At that moment, Severus walked in to the hospital to check on Lily. Seeing how close they were, he backed out of the hospital wing, Malfoy's words echoing in his head. _Don't you think she would rather go for someone younger?_

"Hands off me, Malfoy," Lily words were loud and clear. Severus heard her and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh I'm sorry, just that you're so beautiful," he said. There was a distinct sound as if Lily had slapped him.

"I think I'll be going back now. Don't you have work to do as an Auror here?" she said harshly and stomped out of the hospital wing. Severus quickly hid himself behind a door just as she stomped past him, muttering, "Slytherins". Severus smirked, and followed her shortly after.

Malfoy stood alone in the hospital wing, a hand to his cheek where Lily had slapped him when he tried to kiss her. Instead of being angry, he gave an evil smile. "I'll make her regret." he whispered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Danger**

Lily stormed back to her chambers, or rather Severus's chambers, face flushed and angry. "How dare he try to kiss me. I'm going to jinx him the next time he comes near me again!" she said out loud to herself, holding her wand and threw a rather fierce 'Incendo' to the fireplace to light the fire. Severus could not help but smile when he saw how angry she was. However he was concerned with the Malfoy boy. He could not tell if he was just playing around or really meant harm.

Later that night, when Lily's anger had ceased, he asked her about Malfoy's family. It turned out that after Voldemort had fallen 30 years ago, Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkabank. Draco Malfoy, his son, decided that he did not want to do any more evil, and worked hard to become an Auror. When Voldemort was revived, he sought out the Malfoys and asked of them to return as deatheaters. Draco refused, and Voldemort killed him in anger, but his wife and son, Scorpius Malfoy escaped. Scorpius then became an Auror.

Severus spent the whole night thinking about Scorpius, but could not find any reason why he might harm him or Lily. He then went to sleep hoping not to see that guy ever again.

The next morning things went back to normal. Severus was as usual at his office making potions and planning his lesson, while Lily was diligently learning from Mdm Pomfrey. There was no sign of Malfoy and the two of them did not mention his name at lunchtime. All was well, till that evening. Lily was cleaning up the hospital wing and Mdm Pomfrey had gone home. "Hey," someone called out from behind her. As an instinct, she whipped out her wand again and pointed to whoever was behind her. She was not pleased to see that it was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Mixing with Snape sure made you snappy too. I remember you were such a sweet girl," he teased.

"I won't be sweet to people like you. Get out before I jinx you," she snapped.

"Alright, calm down lady, you don't want to jinx an Auror. Anyway, I'm just here to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. It was irrational. Here, as a token of apology," he said, giving her a box of chocolates.

"Apology accepted. Now can you please leave?" Lily said, still with a hard tone.

"Why don't I stay here with you? You look lonely, here, have a chocolate," he said suggestively, pushing the box of chocolates into her hands.

"You heard her, Malfoy, get out," came a dark voice at the entrance of the hospital. Malfoy turned around. Severus walked in, his eyes threateningly dark. Malfoy threw both hands up and saying, "Whatever", left the hospital.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Lily with a softer tone. Lily nodded, still holding the box of chocolates absentmindedly. "Give me the chocolate," Severus said firmly. Lily handed it over to him. Severus took out a piece of chocolate and inspected it, sniffing it carefully. "Spiked with love potion," he mumbled, throwing the chocolates into the bin and threw a spell, blasting the chocolates into dust. "I suspected so," Lily said, her voice cold and shaking.

Severus put both his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "I don't want you alone with him or even near him. If he doesn't leave the hospital no matter what you say, you leave," he said fiercely. She nodded, shuddering as well. "Come," Severus said, "I'll escort you back," he said, holding her hand and leading her.

Things went back to normal for the next few days. Severus made sure she was never alone. In the morning, he will escort her to the hospital. In the evening, after Mdm Pomfrey left, he would appear at the hospital and waited till she finished her work before escorting her back to the chambers.

One night Professor Flitwick knocked on the door of their chambers. Severus opened the door suspiciously and relaxed when he saw who it was. "Headmaster wants to see you, Severus," he informed him. Severus cursed at being asked to go to the headmaster's office at night. He looked at Lily, who was reading a book about potions. "Remember not to open the door to anyone but me," he told her, but he knew that he need not worry about her. Lily is as cautious as him. Lily nodded, smiling, and went back to her book.

An hour later, Severus returned. He knocked on their chamber door, and Lily opened it when she saw that it was him. He looked tired and worn out. "What happen?" she asked curiously. Severus shook his head. "A whole pile of new syllabus," he mumbled, grumpy. "Would you like to take a walk outside with me? I need some fresh air," he asked. Seeing how unhappy he was, Lily decided to go with him. They walked around the school corridors, both silent, not knowing what to talk about. Eventually, they stopped outside the Room of Requirement, and it showed itself suddenly, opening the doors invitingly.

Lily jumped back, wand out. Severus just looked at the room curiously. "Want to explore it?" he suggested. "But is it safe?" Lily asked, bewildered that he would suggest that. Severus just shrugged and walked into the room, Lily following cautiously behind. _Something's not right, I can feel it._ she thought. "Severus I think we should go back, something's wrong," she whispered. Severus turned around suddenly, and Lily almost bumped into him. He awkwardly steadied her, and she caught a scent from his robes.

Her mind flashed through her memories as she tried to remember where she had sniffed the similar scent from. She also thought of how awkward he seemed when he caught her from falling, and how it seemed different from the other times. She put two to two together when she remembered that the scent was from the Polyjuice Potion. She gasped and stepped back. "Nothing's wrong here, Lily," 'Severus' smirked at her. She screamed.

Severus, the real Severus, paced around in the Headmaster's office. Flitwick said she wanted to see him, but she was not in the office. He had waited for an hour now, and she was still nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he felt rather than heard a piercing scream that no doubt belonged to Lily. He raced out of the office, realising that it was a trap, and sped back to his chambers. It was empty, Lily was gone. In a craze, he started running around the corridor's calling out Lily's name. He called and called, but did not hear any response.

_Think! _he screamed to himself mentally, _where can you hide someone in this school?_ His thoughts went to the Room of Requirement. He ran up to the room, knowing how it works, and the room showed itself to him almost immediately when he reached. He raced into the room.

Malfoy was prepared for him. He knew that Severus was a smart man and knew where to find them. But he was ready for that man, no matter how strong he is. He knew that Severus's weakness was Lily. He had already have his trap ready for him. Malfoy looked at the terrified Lily, bound and gagged magically to a chair. "If only you took my chocolates, that would have saved you from all this, and saved me from all the trouble," he whispered to her ear, and gave a soft chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - I should not be alive**

The door of the Room of Requirement opened. Severus stepped in cautiously, wand ready for combat. The door closed abruptly after he entered, echoing loudly throughout the room. The room was empty and dark, the usual cramping of all sorts of things students want to hide was gone, probably taken care of by Scorpius. Severus crept on quietly, straining his eyes to look into the darkness instead of lighting his wand. However, Scorpius must have been able to sense him, and a spell came hurling towards him.

Though Severus was able to dodge it, he dared not send one back for fear of hitting Lily. He crouched, trying to avoid the spells. Another spell came, barely missing him. He stayed low, careful not to have much movement.

"Let her go, Scorpius" he bellowed, trying to scare him.

"Expelliarmus!" This time the spell hit him, and his wand flew out of his hands. Scorpius chuckled, and uttered a spell to lit up the whole room. Lily was bound and gagged to a chair. Her wide terrified eyes focused on mine, telling me to be careful.

"Let her go? You are the reason why she is tied here. You are the reason why I approached her. You are the reason why I kidnapped her. You shall be responsible for whatever happens to her next." Scorpius said calmly, raising his wand and pointing at Lily.

"If you want me, I'm here. Leave her out of this!" Severus shouted. Scorpius turned towards him.

"Stupefy." Severus flew backwards and landed hardly on the floor. A muffled cry could be heard from Lily.

Scorpius waited for Severus to get up, before firing another spell at him, every time only causing him to fly backwards but not to kill him. After doing this a few times, he took out a knife, and pointed it at Lily.

"How much does she mean to you, Snape? Does she mean so much to you that you are willing to give up your life, even after having been revived only recently?" Scorpius asked. Lily writhed in her bounds, trying to unbound herself. "Don't even try," Scorpius said threateningly, "you will only cut yourself the more you struggled."

"You can come after me. But only after you let her go," Severus panted.

"She is very important to you, isn't she?" Scorpius said, drawing the knife light across her left cheek, leaving a cut behind.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked, almost pleading.

"Because my father is very important to me too. He is my idol, my role model. He is the pillar of my family. He was an auror, and a good man, but Voldemort killed him." Scorpius said, his hand shaking in anger.

"Lily killed Voldemort, he's dead," Severus said.

"BUT KILLING HIM WON'T BRING MY DAD BACK TO LIFE!" Scorpius screamed. Lily's eyes widened and even Severus was taken aback.

"OF ALL PEOPLE TO BRING BACK TO LIFE, HARRY POTTER BROUGHT YOU BACK! WHY YOU? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE AND NOT MY FATHER?" Scorpius shouted, hurling another spell towards him. Severus did not dodge, flying backwards again.

Lily was desperately struggling against the bonds and gags, trying hard to speak. Scorpius glared at her, and with a wave of his wand, ungagged her. "Scorpius please stop this, doing this will not bring Uncle Draco back either," she pleaded.

"You are right. Nothing can bring him back alive. But I must let him feel my pain. How unfair it is, that of all who died under Voldemort, only he can be brought back alive. How unfair!" he screamed, furious.

"Then kill me if you want, why are you bringing her into this!" Severus said, standing up again.

"Because you must feel my pain, of losing someone you love. You shall remain living, but you shall live with pain!" Scorpius laughed evilly.

Pointing his wand at Lily again, he began the Unforgivable Curse that kills. "Avada..."

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Severus yelled, pointing his wand at Scorpius. With a yelp he fell to the floor, lacerations appearing all over his body. Scorpius looked up at Severus's wand in confusion.

"I retrieved it, while you were busy knocking me over with your spells. I landed right next to my wand just now," Severus said, smirking. "Relashio," he whispered, freeing Lily of the bounds. She stumbled out of the chair, wrists and ankles bleeding from the bounds. Severus hurried to hold her stable, looking over her for any serious injury. Lily, however, was more concerned about him. "Are you alright?" she asked, even before he could ask her the same question.

"I'll be fine," he answered, smiling.

"No you won't be," Scorpius said softly, charging towards Severus with a knife. Severus pushed her out of the way protectively but was too slow to defend himself. Scorpius lodged the knife into his abdomen, laughing bitterly.

"NO! SEVERUS!" Lily screamed, pushing Scorpius away. Scorpius fell to the floor, no strength left due to the Sectumsempra spell.

Severus fell to the floor, clutching his abdomen. Lily pressed hard on his wound and slowly drew the knife out. "Vulnera Sanentur" she whispered, pointing her wand and his wound, choking back her tears. Muttering the spell in a sing song voice again and again, she tried to close the wound but to no avail.

"Its no use... The knife is enchanted... you can't heal the wound with merely a spell..." Scorpius panted, laughing. "I'm going to die... but so is he... hahahahaha..."

"Shut up!" Lily cried, refusing to believe him. Again and again she tried to heal him but it did not work. Tears streamed down her face and she pressed hard on his wound, trying stop the bleeding.

"Its...okay..." Severus croaked out, holding her hand and wiping away her tears. "No! I won't let you die!" she cried. "No Lily... its... okay... I... should... not... be... alive..." He whispered, eyes blacking out.


End file.
